A fateful meeting
by HikarinoTenshi2879
Summary: A short funny fanfic that was intended to give anyone a laugh. I was reading sad Hana Yori Dango fics so I wanted to lighten the mood and came up with a Mars fanfic. It is about Rei, Sei and Kira Sei meeting Kira the and so on. sry haven't been online.


It was a wonderful day to be out in the beach or to enjoy the sun in a park with friends and family. It was bright and early in the morning although the day was just starting it was already beautiful and it seemed like it was going to be a hot day. Too bad it was a school day or it would be a day of enjoyments every hour of the day.

Since it was still quite early many people were still asleep especially people who had nearly nothing to do or lead a boring lifestyle. Of course some people had already got up and were getting ready for work as some were trying to get to school and moreover trying to get sleepy or lazy sibling to wake up.

This scene was common in the Gigantic home of the Kashino's. Upon waking up and getting ready for school Kashino, Sei had to go to his twin's room and attempt to wake him before they are late for school so he gets up at around six thirty every school day. Some times they would be late because Rei would not get up almost no matter what Sei did. Sighing one more time Sei finally gave up and left Rei's Bedroom and went downstairs to eat and prepare his and Rei's bags.

After Sei finished his breakfast he did the last thing to make sure Rei was aware that he was leaving for school. Before he picked up his school bag and walked out the door Sei slammed the door to the bathroom near Rei's bedroom and then he had the driver start the engine of their limo at the same time slamming the door to the car loudly.

Every time Rei would wake up at the sound of slamming doors and come rushing out to the car still in his pajamas. Sei would shake his head left and right and glare at Rei. "Are you planning to go to school like that Rei?" he would ask and continue to tease his brother. "I know we don't have a uniform anymore but don't you think you should at least change out of your Pajamas? What would the girls think?" Rei then rushes back into the house and hastily changes into whatever clothing he could find so Sei had to go help him be more presentable. An example is Rei would come out wearing a yellow undershirt matched with purple shorts. In this case Sei would pick out the lavender shirt and throw it over Rei's head. Another case was Green slacks with a red tank top. Sei would tell Rei to take off the tank top and change into either a blue or light green shirt.

Once every thing is ready they would finally head out to school. Sei would be telling Rei to keep it together and to not goof off. Of course the playboy wouldn't listen and would go about having fun and chatting with friends. Rei and Sei went to West High where their father's friend worked at. The twins would go their separate ways once they are off the car. Sei would head straight to class and Rei would wait until the last moment to stroll into class chatting about with people.

Rei and Sei may be twins but they were placed in different classes due to their skill level so it was rare to see the boys together because after all classes Sei would go home directly as Rei would play a few games of basketball. Sei had no friends because he didn't make any since he was shy and wasn't daring enough to talk much he was only there to study. Rei however had many friends or maybe call them admirers, sometimes they would bother Sei mistaking the twins or asking him where Rei was.

So this day has started just as any other day but at school something different from normal came up. Sei has finally decided to take another class after school is over; the art club. He was applying when Rei came over to him surprised that his twin was still at school after the basket ball game. Sei was waiting for the art teacher to accept his entry.

"Sei, what are you still doing here?"

"I'm applying for the art club."

"Then we can go home together from now on?"

"It'll depend on how long your game takes."

"It shouldn't be more than an hour. Oh yea, Kira is in that class."

Sei and the class got along well although he was quiet he made fast friends in the class. The teacher said his work is great. Even Kira glances and admires Sei's beautiful artwork. She was kind of surprised though as to see someone so much like the playboy yet so different. Rei and Kira had already become friends due to events that included Rei being a model for Kira. Sei knew the existence of an artist girlfriend who Rei kept on telling Sei that they will be a great match and will introduce them once he gets the chance to tell Kira.

Rei came over to the classroom as soon as the basket ball game ended not only to find Sei but also to find Kira. Rei was scolded by the teacher however because he is disturbing the students from concentrating. Sei told her not to worry he'll tell Rei to leave. However before Sei got to tell Rei to leave Kira asked Rei the question who was the new boy who looked just like him. Laughing Rei introduced Kira to Sei. Sei was happy to finally meet the other artist in Rei's life. They got on well almost as soon as they met.

Sei and Kira both loves to have Rei model for them so they had lots in common. Rei was happy to have found someonewho was so much like Sei to keep his brother company so he can leave for the race tracks as Akitaka has arranged forhim without much worry over Sei. Rei Sei and Kira became a trio just like how it was before except this time Rei andSei won't fight or argue with each other about Kira.


End file.
